Did You Really Not See?
by novemberskie
Summary: Matthew's blind to it, and yet Gilbert still loves him. Can Gilbert tell the Canadian? PruCan, because no one's posted one in forever! Rated T for chapter two!
1. Carnival Revenge

_**Truth be told, I needed another PruCan fic posted before I explode. Seriously guys, where did the love for this couple go? I might die, if someone doesn't write more! I'm tired of re-reading all the ones I've already read—which is ALL OF THEM. So yeah. Here's a PruCan for those of you who miss it as much as I do.**_

* * *

"Guess who?" A voice whispered in my ear as a hand slid over my eyes, another placing a hat atop my head before wrapping an arm around my waist. The carnival lights disappeared from my eyes.

"Gilbert?" I asked quietly, moving my hands up to try and tug the hand away from my face with a shy smile.

"Guess again." The voice replied, and realization hit me, causing a small frown to grace my lips.

"Alfred, what are you doing here?" I asked, as his hand slipped away from my face and turned me to face him. "You said that you'd be in New York for another week!"

Alfred brushed a stray strand of blond hair from my face, a soft smile playing across his lips. His own blond hair fell haphazardly in his sky-blue eyes.

"Matthew," He sounded so wistful, as though he cared for me—honestly cared. I let out a shaky breath as he continued; "what makes you think I could stay away from you for that long?"

"I don't-"

"Birdie!" My best friend Gilbert came running up, panting and effectively interrupting me. "Are we going to go on the Ferris wheel together like—oh, hi Alfred."

Gilbert rested his arm around my shoulders, pulling me away from Alfred and against his chest—something I was thankful for.

"Beilschmidt." Alfred nodded towards Gilbert, before turning his puppy-dog eyes on me. "Mattie, come on, can't we hang out?"

"I p-promised Gil…" I replied, locking my lilac eyes on the ground. There was no way I could look him in the eye.

"Yeah, no one can refuse the awesome me!" Gilbert declared, making me giggle and blush slightly. "Come on, Mattie."

Gilbert led me away, trailing his hand down to take mine. I glanced up at him curiously, but he only smiled, and kissed my forehead lightly before continuing on our way to the Ferris wheel. I blushed, glancing down at our joined hands as we stood at the end of the line, and Gilbert seemed to notice.

"Don't you want to get back at him for what he did to you?" Gilbert asked, white eyebrow raised. I blinked at him, surprised. Did he know? "Yeah, I know how he rejected you, after leading you on. There's no way I'm going to let him get away with that. The awesome me has to protect the things I love!"

"I g-guess." I murmured, eyes trained back on the ground instead of the ruby gaze of the albino. "Things were fine, before."

"Before, when he was gone, you mean?" Gilbert chuckled without humor. "You're too much of a pansy to do anything."

"I resent that!" I replied, snapping my eyes back up to his. "I'm not a pansy!"

"Oh, how I love that look." Gilbert laughed, this time out of amusement. I grumbled under my breath something about him being an idiot as we went forward in line. I forgot about his hand holding mine, and I lifted it up to scratch my nose—what? I had an itch—only to smack his hand against it.

"Ow…" I mumbled, pulling my hand away from his to hold my nose.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert pulled me closer, hugging me close. My nose and hand were pressed awkwardly to his chest, and he kept petting my head.

"Gil-"

"You're not going to die, are you?" He interrupted me, all the while petting me.

"Gilb-"

"I hope your nosebleed isn't as bad as Lizzy's or Kiku's when they snap a picture of Arthur and Francis getting at it like rabbits." He continued, ignoring my attempts to untangle myself from his hold.

"Gilbert!" I shouted, just as we got up to the front of the line. He let me go, and pulled me up to the car, still ignoring me as he yanked me down into his lap.

"Pretend I said something funny, and laugh." Gilbert said suddenly, smirking up at me.

"What?" I blinked down at him, confused. Gilbert rolled his eyes at me.

"Shut up. Laugh." Gilbert replied, still smirking.

"O-ok…" I replied, and obeyed. I glanced over at where Gilbert happened to be looking, and noticed Alfred looking pissed off as he stared at us. "Alfred's staring at us."

"I know." Gilbert pressed a kiss to my neck, causing me to squeak in shock. He smiled against my skin, causing me to squirm a bit. "I'm doing this on purpose."

There was something inside of me that told me that it was right, what I was doing to Alfred, but I squirmed out of Gilbert's lap, sitting across from him.

"This feels wrong, Gilbert." I told him, staring at my hands in my lap. "Why do we have to hurt him?"

Gilbert laughed softly, reaching over to grab my hand. There was no way Alfred could see us, but I assumed that he was doing it just to lead up to pulling me into his lap again. "Don't you deserve better? Why are you so in love with this jerk? There's someone out there who loves you, Matthew, and you're too caught up with the stupid American to see it."

I just blinked at Gilbert for a moment. "What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as Gilbert looked down. "Who loves me?"

"Lots of people. Kat's been head-over-heels for you for ages. Lizzy used to be in love with you. Alfred pretends to love you." Gilbert glanced up at me with sad eyes. "There's a lot more that you notice about as much as everyone seems to notice you at school."

"Gil, what's wrong?" I slipped out of my seat, and knelt on the floor of the car before him, placing my hand on his knees.

"Nothing's wrong." Gilbert managed a weak smile. "The awesome me is never upset."

"Except when it comes to something about me." I replied, not knowing where I was going with what I was saying—it was just coming out. "You always seem to get upset when I get hurt… I wonder. Why is that, Gil?"

"Cause you're the only one who can turn me into a pansy." Gilbert chuckled darkly, not meeting my eyes. I ran a hand through his white hair hoping to gain his attention back, but it did nothing. "You don't even see it, even though I just laid it out on the fucking table for you."

"Gil-"

"You're the only one who could ever make me your bitch." He interrupted, eyes suddenly meeting mine. "And you don't even know why. You don't see that every day, all I want to do is gather you up in my arms, and hold you close, and love you like you let that damn Cuban do before he broke your heart. Why can't I be enough for-"

Realizing that nothing was going to shut him up, I closed my eyes and leaned forward before I could talk myself out of what I was doing. My lips met his mid-sentence, and he gasped a bit in shock, before melting into the kiss. After a moment, I pulled back, smiling softly at him.

"You're more than enough, Gil." I said softly, again running a hand through his hair. "You're far more than I could ever wish I could have."

"Then why the hell don't I have you?" He growled softly, before claiming my lips once again. This kiss was much deeper, as he flicked his tongue across my lips, begging to be let in. I allowed him, and he pulled me into his lap again.

Faintly, I heard what sounded like a click of a camera, but Gilbert's hand wandering dangerously close to my 'vital regions' as he called them had me distracted.

Alfred was far from my mind the rest of the night, even when we got to Gilbert's house, and he all but dragged me to his room for a night I would never forget.

* * *

_**Happy, guys? :3 I'm glad you guys are! **_

_**Canada asks kindly for you to review! :)**_


	2. Moans

Bright sunlight cut through the blinds, causing the blond lying next to me to stir slightly, before settling back down beside me, curling tighter against my side. I smiled softly down at him, before slipping out of bed slowly, so not to wake him. He let out a quiet groan, but did not wake. I pulled on a pair of pants on, and yawned, stretching, before I trotted out of my bedroom towards the kitchen.

"West!" I shouted, using the nickname I had given my little brother for no apparent reason—what? I was young when I came up with it! "West! I'm hungry!"

"Shut up!" A loud, annoyed voice came from the living room, and I saw my good friend, Elizabeta, lying on the couch. "I'm trying to sleep, you idiot. I couldn't last night, because you and blond-Canadian-boy were getting it on while I was asleep!"

I most definitely did _not _blush, and let out an indignant "shut up, bitch!" before running off to the kitchen to avoid any frying pans that could be flying through the air at that moment. Then, I started cooking—until the God damn stove turned on me, and started spitting smoke out at me! I frantically took off my pants, and waved them at the smoke, yelling at the stove to stop spitting at me.

"You're hopeless, do you know that?" I turned to see Matthew holding a hand over his mouth to keep back a laugh, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers—and damn, did he look _good_.

"I am not!" I declared, eyes narrowed. "This stove just isn't awesome enough to handle my awesome food!"

Matthew walked over, and pressed a kiss to my cheek, before he made pancakes for the both of us. When we were done, he winked at me, walking up the stairs with that God damn adorable seductive look he had given me last night on our adventurous journey up to me bedroom.

In all honesty, he looked so fucking good, lying underneath me with a flushed face, eyes half-lidded, I felt like I was going to die, right there.

Not that I did. No, I continued peppering him with teasing kisses, because hearing him moan was the most awesome thing about my little Birdie~

* * *

_**Gilbert, please take me too~ **_

_**reviews? :3**_


End file.
